A Secret Revealed Hermione's POV
by WordsOfASong
Summary: Hermione attempts to tell Ron she loves him and he struggles to tell her as well.Please see A SECRET REVEALED RON'S POV for Ron's Point of View of this same story. I think both are one of my best stories! There will be another chaptr
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's material!!

_**Author's note: Please see my other stories. There is another story exactly like this except in HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW!!**_

"Hermione?" Ron asks.

"Mmm?" I mutter.

"What are you doing?"

"Honestly, Ron. Can't you see?" as I continue to write my extremely long essay for Charms. It's too hard for me to concentrate as I feel tears build in my eyes. I can see his eyes resting on me from the corner of my eye; I am not going to cry when the love of my life is staring at me, I repeat silently to myself.

He's still staring at me a minute later. Doesn't this boy have anything better to do than to stare at me all night? He's actually driving me nutters! What? Do I have something in my teeth? No… his gaze drifts to my hair. I run a hand through it quickly, making sure there's nothing in it. I can't stand the fact that I love him so much and he's sitting right there. I can't even buck up the courage to tell him. My eyes blur into focus on the parchment and I realize that I've been writing _RON_ all over it. I cross it out, scraping the quill against the parchment hard.

"When is it due?" he asks. His voice fills me up with a feeling I've never felt before. A feeling that makes me love him even more than I already do.

"Four weeks from today," I answer unsteadily. A tear escapes from my eye and hits the parchment. Damn it!

"'Mione. Are you alright?" No, he's seen it. I see a nervous and concerned look as I glance up. I lean closer to the parchment.

"'Mione?" I can almost feel his arm moving. It lies gently on my shoulders and I suddenly notice that I'm trembling.

"What's wrong?" he questions.

I look up at him to see those deep pools of blue eyes and I can't pull away from his gaze. I don't hear the fire crackling behind us. I don't acknowledge the tears that are now rolling openly down my cheeks. I've got to put my head down before he gets worried about my tears so I shake my head and return to my parchment. He strokes his shaky hand through my hair and I can tell he's nervous or scared about something. What surprises me most is that he grabs my face gently and wipes away my tears.

"I can't stand to see you cry, Hermione," he says unsteadily. After hearing that, I couldn't help it, but another tear found its way out.

He's moving closer and I'm not so sure what's going on. Why would_ Ron_ be leaning so close to me? He kisses me. RONALD WEASLEY kisses me! But, he pulls back. I guess it was the kiss' doing, but my confidence just piled on up. I lean into him and place my lips gently on his. His hands move to my waist, unsure at first, and I can't help but smile. I wrap my arms around his soft neck and when I can hold my breath no longer, I pull away.

"I love you, Ron," I say. I feel much better having finally told him.

"I love you, too, 'Mione," he says and he pulls me back for another kiss. With another breath-taking kiss we don't hear the stairs from the boys' dormitory creak. Neither do we see Harry enter the common room

TO BE CONTINUED….

Look for a new chapter coming soon ;)


	2. Harry's Revealing

I am so sorry! I really forgot about this story! I just reread it and noticed that I had written 'To Be Continued…' so here I go!

xoxoLLLP

"Um…" a familiar voice broke the silence.

Realizing who it was, I pushed Ron away from me. "Harry!" I cried breathlessly.

_How long was he here for? What made him come down? Why is he here? How does he feel? Is he angry? AGH! I'm so stupid. Why, why, WHY didn't I think of Harry before I got myself into this mess?_

"Hey, Hermione. Hey, Ron," There was no sign of emotion or reaction on his face.

_And I thought he was easy to read._

I looked at Ron, only to find he was just as curious as I.

Turning my gaze back to Harry, I tried once again to read him. No luck. "Harry," I said again, hoping to get some kind of reaction. I felt as though we had betrayed him. I poured all the guilt in my heart into my face.

His face puffed up and turned bright red.

"Harry! Are you alright?" cried Ron.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" I really was.

All of a sudden, a burst of laughter tickled the air. It took me a moment to figure out it was Harry. He doubled over, laughing like a hyena.

"God, Harry. What the bloody hell is up with you? Are you like, bipolar or something?" Ron decided to interrupt Harry's outburst.

Harry finally subsided his laughter. "It's about time, you two! Do you _know_ how much everyone's been talking about you?"

_Wait, people are talking about _us_? Wait, he's happy about us?_

"You don't m-mind that we're…" I asked, stumbling over my words.

"Of course not! I've been waiting, actually. I knew it would happen eventually,"

I had to smile at this. He wasn't mad. I looked at Ron, who was already smiling.

"Come on, mate. I'm glad you're not screaming at us or something. But, that's wasn't funny!" Ron squeaked. "At first, I thought you were gonna kill me!"

"Of course not, Ron," Harry play punched Ron.

I smiled again. How could things possibly get any better than this?


End file.
